1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode light strip unit structure, and more particularly to a light strip unit used as a light source. The light strip unit can save the cost to drive the circuit and provide a stable voltage to illuminating members. The light strip unit can illuminate independently, which is beneficial for maintenance and repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rise of environmental awareness and energy-saving, the developments of various types of electronic devices gradually comply with the requirements environmental protection and energy-saving, especially for the requirement of lighting or a light source. The main reason is that lighting or a light source is indispensable in our life. Based on the concept of environmental protection and energy-saving, illuminating devices, such as traditional light tubes, light bulbs, and the like, are gradually replaced with LED lights. On the market, an LED light strip may be used alone or multiple LED light strips are assembled to form a variety of specifications or forms of light sources (in different lengths or different widths). The LED light strip is often used as a light source of lighting, backlight, or sidelight in different occasions. A conventional LED light strip is connected with an external driver (IC driver). The driver receives a control signal from a controller to drive the LEDs on the LED light strip. Since the light strip uses an LED chip as an illuminating member, its sensitivity to electrical property is very high. If the supply voltage is not stable, the LED chip is prone to burn up or may have the problems of light attenuation, scintillation, and so on. When the assembly of multiple light strips is used as a light source, it takes a lot of time and work. Although the external driver can mate with the power of the light strips, there are variations in different types or forms of the multiple light strips in different occasions. The distance for the driver to drive each LED chip via the drive circuit is different. Sometimes, the supply voltage to the LED is not stable. This will impact the quality of the light source. If the voltage is increased or decreased, the light may be burned up or have the problems of light attenuation, scintillation, and so on. When one of the light strips malfunctions, the function of the other light strips will be influenced. The related drive circuit must be checked for replacement of the light strip. This causes difficulties in maintenance. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.